


Fifteen

by Mommadon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommadon/pseuds/Mommadon
Summary: Ladybug is determined to surprise Adrien first on a very special day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	Fifteen

Ladybug smiled to herself as she clung to the side of the building wall, waiting patiently. He would never see it coming. She’d never been able to surprise him before, but today was it. She was going to win this one. At last, the blonde head she’d been waiting for bobbed around the corner and she threw her yo-yo. Swinging in, she gave a guttural wail and collided with him perfectly, her yo-yo string going wild and wrapping around both of them in a tangle of limbs. She pulled on the end still in her hand and it hoisted them up off their feet, ending up dangling, upside down, five stories off the pavement. 

Adrien’s eyes popped. “Holy—what in the— _Ladybug?”_

She grinned, “I always was madly clumsy, you know.”

She could feel his heart racing through his tailored suit jacket. “I didn’t—you totally—what are you—” he spluttered. She laughed and wormed her hands around his waist. 

“You’re adorable when you’re caught off guard,” she giggled, planting a warm kiss on his lips. He blinked a few times, still trying to figure out what was happening, then finally relaxed into her. After fifteen years, she’d become quite the expert with her yo-yo, and it only took a couple complicated flicks to release both of them from the tangle without dropping them on their heads. But instead of returning them to the street below, Ladybug wrapped a strong arm around his ribcage and swung to the rooftop. 

“Ok,” he laughed, now firmly on his feet, “you win.” Ladybug locked her arms around his neck as he scooped her up in a breathless kiss. His lips trailed across hers before working their way around her jaw, down her neck, and on the rim of her mask. 

“Happy anniversary,” she panted as he unlocked her fingers from his neck and started kissing her knuckles.

He chuckled between kisses, “Anniversary?”

She grinned mischievously, “Wait, are you saying you forgot? _You’re_ Mister-diehard-romantic and you forgot the fifteenth anniversary of the day we got our Miraculous?”

“Ah,” he purred, nibbling on her earlobe, “so _that’s_ what I can thank for this… pleasure…” Ladybug picked him up and slammed him into the wall of the chimney stack, kissing him back ferociously. They both could have spend a day up here, blissfully enjoying each other. However, as romantic as he was, Ladybug was equally pragmatic. 

“I can’t believe I surprised you,” she giggled.

“You always surprise me, Milady,” he crooned with his rich, sultry voice. 

“But you do have class, and I have a board meeting,” she noted. “I should let you—”

He cut off her sentence with a heady, open-mouth kiss. “How about letting me kiss your skin?” he whispered, sending shivers all over her body. 

“Spots off,” she panted. His fingers found their way under the lapels of her jacket, tickling her shoulders and upper back.

A second later, though, and, “Claws out!” Chat Noir lifted Marinette off her feet, vaulting them from rooftop to rooftop and finally to the skyscraper she recognized—with a pout—as her office building. He found a discreet spot half a block away and lowered her to her feet. 

“There you go, Madame Agreste, your kitty-taxi-service is always here to make sure you get to your board meetings on time.”

“Oh,” she giggled, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, “thank you my hero! What’s the charge?”

His wild, green eyes flashed as he leaned in, teeth sparkling, wild blonde mane dancing in the breeze, “You can pay me back later. With interest, of course.” Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. She smacked him on the arm. “Hey!” he laughed, rubbing the spot where she’d hit him, “What was that for?”

She laughed, “Fifteen years and you still take my breath away.”

He leaned in and kissed the top of her sternum, “That’s not my fault, Bugaboo.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, kissing him fiercely, “No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t blame you for it.”

Another minute of kissing and playful banter was all they indulged in. Marinette smoothed her hair and clothes through the elevator ride. She was cool and professional as she greeted the other designers on the floor, and strode into her corner office. Almost instantly, she was overwhelmed by the smell of fragrant roses. She looked up to see an enormous bouquet on her desk.

“Manon!” she called, and the excited intern popped her head in.

“What it it, Marinette?”

“When did these arrive?” Marinette asked, counting the dozen—no, _fifteen_ red roses, set in a sea of lime green foliage. There was a box of fifteen chocolates as well, each made with a tiny dark chocolate paw print on top. 

Manon smiled, “Oh, yeah, someone dropped that off first thing this morning.”

“Thanks,” Marinette grinned. Manon nodded and bowed out of the room.

Marinette picked up her phone and fired off a text: _You’re a dork._

A second later, came the response: _Happy anniversary to you too, my beloved Ma-Ma-Madly Clumsy Girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my fifteenth wedding anniversary with the love of my life. He makes my world so happy and is supportive and caring. To my beloved husband, thank you for fifteen wonderful years together! This is dedicated to you.


End file.
